Meta Knight vs. Raiden
MKvsRaiden13.png|Des Raiden_vs_Meta_Knight.jpg|The Dark Shinigami MK_VS_Raiden_Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Meta_Knight_vs._Raiden.png|Frequility Meta Knight vs. Raiden - Ganime.jpg|Ganime TN13.png|Blade0886 Description Metal Gear vs. Kirby! Two anti-heroic swordsmen clash their blades in a big vs. small themed battle! Will cute or cool prevail? Interlude Boomstick: Swordsmen are one of the most common things in fiction. Ranging from the berserking Guts, to the robotic Zero. Wiz: Today, we are taking two rather different characters that have this name. Boomstick: Meta Knight, the sword-wielding rival of Kirby. Wiz: And Raiden, the dark Metal Gear slaying cyborg. Boomstick: He's Wiz 'n I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Meta Knight Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a terrible war across the universe took place. The good Star Warriors vs. the terrible Nightmare and his vile army. The side of light prevailed, with many, many lives being lost as a result. One of the very few survivors eventually found his way to the weirdly shaped planet Pop Star, and waited there for quite a few years- until another Star Warrior crash landed on the planet many years later. His name would be Kirby. The other remaining Star Warrior decided he would become a mentor of sorts to the baby. His name was Meta Knight. Boomstick: Sounds a bit creep-''' Wiz: Meta's relationship with the puffball is very weird. Ranging from rival, enemy, to mentor and ally. '''Boomstick: His main weapon is the indestructible sword Galaxia. It can fire lasers, and cut through almost anything. Wiz: The Dimensional Cape can be used by him to teleport and transform into wings, allowing him to fly many times FTL. Boomstick: He can create five clones of himself, and can increase his speed and even regenerate from damage with some specific tools. Wiz: His most powerful ability however, is the Mach Tornado- where he spins himself around...like a Tornado. Boomstick: This attack is by far his most devastating attack- capable of literally destroying anything and everything in it's path. And he can even take it further with the super powered version of the thing! Which can easily one shot tough bosses and enemies- only takes a 'sec to charge as well. Wiz: He's done all sorts of impressive shit. He's survived atmospheric reentry, fought multiple large planet busters and tanked their attacks- and even prevailed with ease. He clocks in at approximately 100x FTL too... Boomstick: He's extremely tough, powerful 'n all- but he often holds back due to his honor and knighthood, making him in danger of losing battles...he kinda could've stomped. Wiz: But still- there's a reason he's known for being a soloer of many verses. Raiden Wiz: Raiden was born in Liberia- his parents being killed by the nefarious Solidus Snake, who took him in as his own. Boomstick: Solidus then put him deep in the civil war of the country of his origin. Holding his first AK-47 at the minor age of just six, you can see why he got the name Jack the Ripper. Wiz: After fighting in the war- and managing to survive, his adoptive father abandoned him. After that, he went and fell in love with Rose, joined FOXHOUND, teamed up the '''the' Solid Snake and Otacon. He even survived Sons of Liberty!'' Boomstick: But one day Raiden was abducted by the Patriots again, and then was painfully experimented on them for Exoskeleton enhancement surgery. But as a result, he was transformed into the Mach 2000 town busting cyborg we all know. With this, Raiden helped Snake after the Guns of the Patriots thingy and joined Maverick Security Consulting dot Inc. Heh. Wiz: On a mission to protect a certain African Prime Minister however.... Boomstick: Desperado Enforcement LLC had sent a couple of cyborgs of their own to start the war economy up again. Wiz: One cyborg named ''Jetstream Sam went off and cut his eye and arm off. Leaving then, this rebooted Raiden's sense of revenge and vengeance.'' Boomstick: Enough with the plot now. Raiden's body was upgraded by his elderly friend and boy, it was far stronger than before. Wiz: He is strong enough to throw Metal Gears and ships weighing millions of tons, and fast enough to easily dodge triple digit mach missiles and bullets with ease. He even was calculated to have reactions 2000x faster than sound! Boomstick: In Blade Mode, his speed even climbs up to the relativistic spectrum! His optical eye allows him to see opponents from very, very large distances and the electrolytes in cyborgs. Wiz: After killing Mistral, he gained the L'Etranger which is a lance and a whip at the same time. Cool. Boomstick: After defeating the magnetic master Monsoon, he gained the Dystopia- two sais that have magnetic properties, allowing him to home in on foes. Wiz: And after proving Sundowner wasn't as fuckin' invincible as he believed, he took Bloodlust, which are two high frequency machetes that can function like scissors. Boomstick: After fighting a duel with the one who cut his eye out and arm off, he gained the Murasama. A blade that emits a much higher frequency vibration than his regular HF blade. He still carries both of them, though. Wiz: He's pretty tough, like we said. Able to lift and throw millions of tons, move at sub-relativistic speeds, etc. He's survived lots of shit- like punches from Armstrong, who blew up his town-busting mech with one punch- which both of them survived without much damage. Boomstick: Lastly, he can switch off his pain inhibitors to tap into Ripper mode, increasing his already insane strength and speed by ridiculous amounts. However, he really burns through his fuel supplies and energy with almost everything he does...so... Wiz: But there's a reason why he's the god tier of the powerful Metal Gear universe. Death Battle Random City (Obviously) The breeze was firm and warm, the sky was sunny and bright. Seemingly peaceful and mostly quiet. The question was...why was it utterly abandoned other than two beings in the middle of the city? Simple. The fact that a particular man was fighting a giant robot- a Metal Gear RAY, if you will. And you know what? He was winning. With a few lightning fast slashes, its wings were sliced off by the man's sword- following up to this, the man sliced at the robots legs. For a few seconds, it seemed like nothing had happened. Then the robot abruptly fell down, with both of its legs sliced cleanly in half. The man, named Raiden pulled his sword out once more... and was about to slice the Metal Gear right in half, until- Shink... With a flash, something ease over-killed that for him- turning the giant robot into clean, thin slices of what was essentially metal confetti. Raiden was indeed confused at this sudden event and looked around to find something rather strange. He set his eyes on a small, blue creature, just a few inches tall. It wore a seemingly metal shiny, silver mask pretty much covering all of its frontal side. The mask had an opening on the front of it, allowing Raiden to see the creature's mysterious, gold eyes. With that, it also wore a smooth, dark blue cape, covering its bottom side, and virtually most of it. It also appeared to be holding a small golden sword in its tiny stump of a arm. This being was the honorable warrior, Meta Knight. He then took a look at the mysterious being standing nearby him. He inspected the warrior- the being was much, much bigger than him, approximately 177 centimeters tall, having a very muscly physique and appearing to be almost entirely covered in dark metal, from his heeled feet to his chin. In his left hand was a sleek, silver blade, electricity crackling around it, with a smooth black handle. His head appeared to be the only human part left of him, having moderately long silver hair with a black eye-patch across his right eye. Perhaps he had found a worthy challenger...? What the hell are you? Raiden exclaimed at the small knight, starting to grow weary of the small creature. 'You may call me Meta Knight.'' Meta Knight responded in a rather deep voice. The Star Warrior stared at the cyborg for a few, tense moments- it felt like a knife could cut straight through the air. ''Get out of my way. Raiden harshly instructed at the puffball knight, getting in a fight position just in case things were going to get a little drastic. The thousand year old year old warrior grunted at this instruction, and said two very simple, clear words after a period of silence. ''Fight me. '' Those words soared through the otherwise quiet air, and subsequently into Raiden's ears. He fully understood them. Alright then, Raiden said with a chuckle as he readied the High Frequency Blade, If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!. Meta Knight spread his wings in anticipation, and put Galaxia up at the ready. Raiden did likewise as he got into a combat position with his sword in hand. Just as Raiden closed the visor across his face, Meta Knight said one more simple word. ''''Come.' Fight! ( The Only Thing I Know For Real (Original ~ Instrumental) ) Raiden blitzed forward to the small creature, and swung his sword down at Meta Knight- which the puffball dodged with insane reflexes. The Star Warrior gave his own by slamming into the cyborg's metal chest and sending Raiden flying into a building- which was then cut in half by Meta Knight's incredible sword, Galaxia, like a burning knife through butter. Raiden then jumped up at astounding speeds to slash at the puffball once again, but the knight blocked each of his swings with such accuracy it would seem like he could see the future. Meta Knight flew forward to kick the cyborg in the head as a response- sending Raiden flying back into another building, except this time he didn't seem to emerge. Maybe he had overestimated this warrior...? After waiting for about a moment, Meta Knight began to walk away. 'Come back when you can put up a-' However, a few unexpected words interrupted the puffball's sentence. (Cue The Hot Wind Blowing ) Going somewhere? Raiden whacked Meta Knight over the head with the HF Blade, causing Meta Knight to grunt in irritation and jump a few meters back. Maybe this being would prove a true challenge...something he wanted for a long time. Ridding himself of thought, Meta Knight flew forward and swung Galaxia again- despite Meta Knight missing most of Raiden, enough to ensure the blow wasn't fatal- but it still left a very noticeable mark on Raiden's metal frame, and indeed caused him immense damage. Keeping the spree up, Meta Knight grabbed the cyborg's throat with his small arm, and flew up towards the sky at supersonic speeds, and then threw Raiden straight at the ground- causing a rather large dust cloud to emerge with cracks in the ground and a massive crater. Before the cyborg could even perceive what happened, the puffball teleported to grab Raiden and throw him against a building. Meta Knight followed up to this by stabbing him multiple times with blinding speed all across his body. If Raiden had organs, they probably would've been splattered everywhere by now. Meta Knight ceased the assault, and took a moment to look at his fallen opponent. The cyborg had indeed been damaged deeply, his body had been punctured multiple times by Galaxia- with even entire pieces of his metal body taken apart. Needless to say, he had suffered pretty badly from the Star Warrior's assault. Maybe he had been too hard on the warrior, and overestimated the being. Maybe he was right- but he'd wait it out a bit more to see if he was wrong. He was. (Music stops) The cyborg slowly got up, and grinned at the puffball. Weirdly, his body began to glow a shade of blood red around it- combined with the blood around him...this was pretty intimidating for most people, to say the very least. But not Meta Knight- and he was in fact intrigued at this new display. Form, mode, whatever it was. It would most likely prove interesting. Raiden started walking towards the small knight menacingly, chuckling like a maniac as he did so. My nature...Pain. The reason why I fight... Meta Knight continued listening to this speech of sorts. You're the first opponent that released this side of me so easily and quickly...impressive. Raiden further commented on the Star Warrior- Meta Knight continued to listen carefully. Raiden sported his new ominous crimson red mode, and looked at Meta Knight closely. You may of gotten far-'' Raiden interrupted his own sentence by literally ripping the HF Blade out of its hold, and pointed it at the puffball, and said one more thing. ''But it all ends here! (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN_hGQgco2Q The Stains of Time]'' )'' Raiden blitzed towards the small knight, and swung the HF Blade down at the few-inches tall warrior- impressively, Meta Knight managed to block the slash with his own sword, Galaxia. A loud Clang! shook the area as a result of this collision, and both pulled away. With more slashes to each other- each one wasn't really damaging each other. Raiden aimed a stab at the puffball with his blade- which Meta Knight subsequently dodged, and then followed up with a kick to Raiden's metal abdomen- knocking him over temporary. Raiden got up with ease and returned to slashing at the puffball once again- this time actually causing some rather noticeable hits. Meta Knight noticed that the actual force behind the blows were pathetic, but something about that sword hurt him. A whole lot. Meta Knight teleported behind the cyborg swordsmen and slashed at his back- causing another rather large cut-mark to appear on Raiden's metal back- and he followed up with a kick to that specific area, which sent Raiden flying once again. What was different? Raiden this time seemed to acknowledge the pain, but that just made him more eager to slice the little bastard to ribbons, and that he tried so. Blitzing towards the wielder of Galaxia once more, the cyborg swung the molecular-bypassing sword so that it literally- sliced the pavement, turning it molten... The cyborg ninja was too late to realize he had missed, and a a consequence he got stabbed through his arm by his smaller foe like paper mush. Sadly for the small knight, this lead him open or a kick from the cyborg- sending him back a few meters from Raiden. Spamming his teleportation move, he began to blink around the battlefield and stab the wielder of the HF Blade multiple times in multiple places- causing him much damage while Raiden not being able to really even touch Meta Knight. Finally, Meta Knight teleported about 10 meters in front of Raiden, and sent a rather large sword beam flying towards the cyborg. To protect himself, Raiden tried to block the golden with his own blade- the one that could practically bypass durability. The result to this treacherous attempt was... Raiden getting his supposedly all-mighty blade getting cut straight in half with ease. He exclaimed a few reasonable words at this. Well...shit. Meta Knight practically teleported in front of the unarmored cyborg once again, and straight-up stabbed his clean through the chest, which hurt like a bitch for Raiden. As expected. Okay... Raiden began to slowly pull his last chance of victory out of its sheath, the Murasama. Indeed, it was a powerful weapon...but was it powerful enough to take down the creature who defeated the strongest warrior in the galaxy? Let's find out, eh? (Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real (Instrumental) ) Raiden sped towards the small knight once again, and slashed red at Meta Knight once more- which the puffball blocked with his sword. CLANG! That amazing large sound would've probably erupted any normal humans eardrums, but not these two. Both of them slashed at each-other incredibly faster than lightning. But Raiden was about to try someone a bit different... Time appeared to slow around him. Space and time had mockingly been seemingly manipulated for Raiden. Now in Blade Mode, he began to strike Meta Knight with the crimson red, burning blade at this incredible speed, He did not expect what would happen next. The little bastard reacted to every-damn-one of those slashes with ease, blocking each one with such accuracy that he seemed to have some sort of time stop- and sliced right through Murasama- and then Raiden's arm. Oh sh-'' Before Raiden could finish that, the puffball had began spinning around to create the Mach Tornado- straight into Raiden's body, no less, pretty much tearing apart and crushing most of his body and limbs, the tornado turning crimson from the blood. It was time to finish this. Suddenly, it turned pitch black for Raiden. Entirely. He couldn't even see a damn thing. What had happened? ''CRUNCH! Raiden was obliterated by the Galaxia Darkness. Only blood remained. Pathetic... It seems that Meta Knight was right in saying that this warrior was not worthy to fight. Oh well... With a cold blow of wind, and the sky turning dark, Meta Knight teleported somewhere else. Somewhere actually important. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: That wasn't really surprising. Wiz: Raiden had little advantages. Meta Knight was FTL+ and Large Planet+, while Raiden was only Town and Sub Relativistic+ at his best- that's only in Blade Mode. Short bursts- Raiden couldn't even touch Meta Knight to inflict damage with his molecular-haxed sword.. This was...a stomp. Sorry to be short- but that's what it really was. Boomstick: Seems like Raiden got...crushed? Obliterated? DEADED? Wiz: Yes, he was deaded. The winner is, Meta Knight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music